yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Souryuu (Crystal Dimension)
Leon Souryuu is the main character of Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII. He makes his debut around at the middle of the story, and also served as a primary antagonist in the season 1 along with his friends, Jillian and Sharlene. He is the owner of the "Blue Dragon that ruled over sea", Bluestorm Maelstrom. His sole reason he is competing in the CFIGP, is to find any clues about his little sister and restore the glory of his long-forgotten clan. Official Bio A young man from a faraway island, Who is a member of the Souryuu Clan. He appeared along with two "desires". He is most seen being accompanies by his two young friends, Jillian and Sharlene. Everytime he appears, frequently creates small breezes, Even gusts, seemingly out of nowhere, at his discretion. He currently known as the child "embraced by the wind" and partnered with "Bluestorm Maelstrom". Etymology : Souryuu (蒼龍) : Means Azure dragon : Leon (レオン) : Derived from Greek λεων (leon) meaning "lion". During the Christian era this Greek name was merged with the Latin cognate Leo, with the result that the two forms are used somewhat interchangeably across European languages. In England during the Middle Ages this was a common name among Jews. A famous bearer was Leon Trotsky (1879-1940), a Russian Communist revolutionary. Appearance Leon has blonde hair with three streaks stand out and determined purple eyes. He is seen to wear a white coat with yellow, blue and red linings, with a black belt and golden buckle. Underneath the coat, he wears matching pants and shoes. Personality As a character exhibits a mystery and aloofness around him, he doesn't talked much about him. He doesn't seem to care much for anyone else other than his two female friends, however, he does cares for others just doesn't know how to express. It revealing he has a little sister who was raised separately but he do not know the existence of her. Due to an incident that resulted both his mother's death and his father went missing, as he still unaware of his sister's existence. After he has a sister that might still alive, he shown an eagerness on meeting his sister by restoring his tribe and glory through any means. Even if it means that he makes enemies along the way, for his clan who are stuck on an island somewhere. This proof that his cares for both his sister and his clan is strong. He also hold a grudge against the world he believed it's cruel, because of the incident 5 years ago, he believed it took away his parents, leaving his clan becoming long-forgotten and all will died on day, and taking away his only sister from him. So he will not treasure or even care for the world as he will makes the world his enemy. He doesn't show much interest in others, however he took some interest on Riki as he comments on Riki's wind being calm and strong. He acknowledged Riki who has promising skills in B-Daman. After the incident at Seoul Stage, it is shown that he is still calm, collected, now approachable, and seems generally more peaceful. He started to values his friends more. While calm by nature, he retains his fierceness and passion when he plays. History Leon was raised in an island where Souryuu Clan lived. According to legend, the Souryuu Clan are the ones who served solely to Maelstrom and the ones that only can wield him. He believed the tale of a child who "embraced by the wind" will leads his clan as he fulfills his role as the owner of the "Blue Dragon who ruled overseas" through many generations. 5 years ago, there's was a kidnapping case that resulted a tragic incident. In that incident, his mother announced to be dead. His mother was supposed to be the next heir to her tribe, and on the same day, his father also disappeared from public in the night. By a mysterious force starting approaching the island on the same day, causing the wind stop to blow to Soryu Island which caused the reason the island cannot be found anymore (As it was hid by the msyterious force). This fact made Leon becoming depressed again. After 5 years, prior the story, he discovered the truth of he has a sister that was raised separately with him. His parents are from different tribes and their children' roles are to become the next heir of their clans. His father is a member of the Souryuu Clan while his mother is a member of the Kazanari Clan. Having both clans bloodlines yet one of them must stayed as candicate for becoming the next heir when their time come. So Leon became a candicate of the next heir of the Souryuu Clan while his sister was declared to be the next heir of the Kazanari Clan. He also mentioned he never seen his sister ever since she was just newly born and was taken away to the where the Kazanari Clans lived. However, he also learned that his sister went missing after receiving from a fatal wound from the incident. This made him more worried about his sister. The wish of preventing his clan from extinction and the wish to meet his sister brought him to encounter with Void. Void grant his wishes by bringing Maelstrom back to him while secretly distorting his mind to eliminate any B-animals in this world. Biography Coming Soon... Media * Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII ** Appeared in : CFVII 01 (Cameo), CFVII 23 - TBA ** Mentioned in : TBA B-Daman or better known as "Maelstrom" is Leon's b-daman which the "Blue Dragon who ruled over seas" (海を治める蒼き竜). He is the most wisest of all b-damans and loyal b-daman to Leon. Even if Leon chose the wrong path in order to gain what Leon wants, he will not even interfere him. However, there's a point that he did reminded Leon about what will happen if Leon chose that path. But Leon still chose the wrong path, which made Maelstrom desperately hopes for someone to help Leon instead of him. He has a fatherly personality to him and his two female friends. It is a rapid-fire b-daman. It is the Its version-up part is which only improves his rapid-fire ability. Its voice actor is Toshiyuki Morikawa. Special Moves : * Blue Storm Extermination 「蒼嵐滅」 (Sōran Metsu): Normal Shoot. * Supreme Dragon Storm Extermination 「覇竜・蒼嵐滅」 (Haryū Sōran Metsu, literally means Blue storm Supreme Dragon Extermination) : Seen used with Supreme Stabilizer, the power version of Blue Storm Extermination. * Demon Slay Storm Extermination ' 「魔殺・蒼嵐滅」 (''Masatsu Sōran Metsu, literally means Demon Slay Blue storm Extermination) : Is the darker and powerful version of Blue Storm Extermination. * '''Divine Blue Storm Extermination 「神皓・蒼嵐滅」 (Shinkō Sōran Metsu, literally means White Deity Blue Storm Extermination) : Seen used with the Supreme Stabilizer while the Aqua Force awakens as well. This is the more powerful version of Blue Storm Extermination. In the Cross Fight World Camp, Maelstrom evolved into as one of the Starry Dragons of Synchronous Universe. He can still used Supreme Stabilizer. Special Moves : * Heavenly Scale Storm 「天鱗嵐」 (Tenrinran) : Normal Shoot. * White Moon Heavenly Scale Storm 「皓月・天鱗嵐」 (Kōgetsu Tenrinran) : Special move. Blue/lightning version of "Sun Demolish Heavenly Scale Storm". Rapid-rate higher than "Sun Demolish Heavenly Scale Storm" but power lower than the move. * Sun Demolisher Heavenly Scale Storm 「旭殺・天鱗嵐」 (Kyokusatsu Tenrinran): Special move. Stronger and fire/red version of "White Moon Heavenly Scale Storm". Rapid-fire rate dropped, power increased. * Sea Deity Heavenly Scale Storm 「海神・天鱗嵐」 (Kaishin Tenrinran) : Ultimate special move, stronger version of both "White Moon Heavenly Scale Storm" and "Sun Demolish Heavenly Scale Storm". Relationships *Jillian Chen and Sharlene Chen are Leon's most loyal followers, they also are his closest and childhood friends. In the story, Leon doesn't aware of their affections for him or he chose to not answer their feelings. This may due to his sister. *Aruto Souryuu is Leon's biological father. Leon once stated he admired his father. Leon's mother died in an incident while saving his sister. Leon revealed he has a little sister, that is 3 years younger than him and she is still alive. He never seen her before however he shows an eagerness to search for his sister. Quotes *'"Oh wind, lead us to victory! Bluestorm Maelstrom!"'／「風よ、我らを勝利へ導け!!　蒼嵐＝メイルストローム!」　—　Leon's firing Maelstrom's special move, "Supreme Dragon Storm Extermination". *"Crushing wave cleanse this corrupted land! Bluestorm Maelstrom!" ／「破砕の浪よ　穢れたの地を浄化せよ!　蒼嵐＝メイルストローム!」　—　Leon's firing Maelstrom's special move, "Divine Blue Storm Extermination" *'"Become the powerful torrent that annihilate the flames of hope! Maelstrom!"'／「希望の炎を　滅殺の強き奔流になれ!　メイルストローム!」　—　Leon's firing Maelstrom's special move, "Demon Slay Storm Extermination". *'"Calm Wind, slash through the stray light in the moonlight! Maelstrom!"'／「静かな風よ、月下で彷徨う光を切り裂け!　メイルストローム!」　—　Leon's firing Maelstrom's special move, "White Moon Heavenly Scale Storm". *'"Fierce Wind, cast down judgment that murders the sun!　Maelstrom!"'／「猛烈の風よ、太陽を殺伐のジャッジメントを落とせ!　メイルストローム!」　—　Leon's firing Maelstrom's special move, "Sun Demolisher Heavenly Scale Storm". *'"Migrate Wind of God, dominates the sea of stars! Maelstrom!"'／「神渡れ風よ、星の海を制覇せよ!　メイルストローム!」　—　Leon's firing Maelstrom's special move, "Sea Deity Heavenly Scale Storm". Trivia * Leon's birthday is on 1st August. ** Coincidentally, his little sister also born on the same day as his. * His bloodtype is A. * Leon is a character originated from Cardfight Vanguard franchise along with his two friends, Jillian and Sharlene. * He and his father have their names styled in Katakana while Rinne and his mother have kanji. References Names Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension